Kick, Poke, Pat, Hug, and Chu!
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Summary: L has ways of distracting Light from killing a certain clumsy detective *cough*Matsuda*cough*. Light likes some methods more than other. Much more. Warning: YAOI! OOC-ness  out-of-character  LxLight LightxL


**A/N:** Just a quick one-shot that hit me one day! I felt like writing fluff…

**Summary:** L has a few ways of distracting Light from killing a very adorable Matsuda. For Light, some are better than others. Much better.

**Warning: **_**YAOI **_, OOC-ness towards the end, fluff, Matsuda nearly getting murdered by a PMS-ing Light many times. LxLight or LightxL

**Disclaimer: **I have disclaimed. Happy?

***…*…***

**Kick**

Light growled at L and rubbed the spot on his cheek where the world's greatest detective had kicked him a few moments ago. He stood up, eye twitching in annoyance as the chain made a loud clinking sound.

"What the hell was that for?" Light yelled, just about ready to strangle the panda-man.

"32% Light-kun. Your incessant shouting was disrupting me."

"It was Matsuda's fault! He was the one that was idiotic enough to manage to spill cake on me!" Light pointed to a now scared-shitless Matsuda, whom of which was now hiding behind a desk.

"34%. You can always just change, Light-kun. No need to show homicidal tendencies towards the idio- I mean valued team member."

Light's eye twitched and resumed working as he heard L mumble, "Such a waste of cake…"

**Poke**

Light was a patient person: a very, very, very patient person.

Light was calm and collected.

Light therefore could handle the most idiotic situations, most of which contain a very clumsy Matsuda, while still maintaining a Zen state.

"Matsuda! What the fu—"

_**tap**_

"Language Light-kun."

Most of the time.

Light looked stunned for a moment before rubbing his forehead.

"What the hell? You poked me on the forehead!

"That is quite obvious Light-kun."

"…why?"

"Because I am L."

Light gaped at the detective as he went back to work. Light was about to retort before just deciding to drop the subject and to just go to his 'happy place'.

**Pat**

Light growled under his breath as overly sweetened coffee made it's way down his perfect hair.

"Matsuda…" Said man squeaked before running under Aizawa's desk. This was becoming rather routine now.

Light was about to walk over to the scared man before he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see L looking warily at him. He patted Light's shoulder slightly before sighing out, "It's not worth it Light-kun…If you scare Matsu anymore he'll pee on the floor…" Aizawa backed away from his desk in fear that Matsuda might pee on his shoes.

L dragged Light back to their desk and resumed working. Meanwhile, Light inwardly seethed; he was actually becoming quite good at not-outwardly-seething now. Not because he didn't get to kick Matsuda's ass for spilling some type of food on him _again _but for a much different reason.

_Why the hell did Ryuzaki just call him __**Matsu**__? When did __**they**__ become so close? I'm chained to man, if anything __**I**__ should be the one with a nickname!_

Unfortunately for Light he has not mastered the art of not -outwardly-pouting.

**Hug**

Light banged his head on the desk. The case was still going nowhere and it was frustrating him to no end.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be, PART OF THAT WORL—"

"Damn it Matsuda! Will you _**shut up**_ and get back to work! You're going to drive me insane! I swear—" Light stopped mid-rant as he felt a thin pair of arms wrap around his midsection. He turned his head to see who had hugged him from the back and blushed as he saw a familiar mop of black hair.

"R-ryuzaki?"

"Light-kun is going to die early from too much blood pressure if he continues to get so angry all the time. Calm down Light…" Light blushed at the lack of honorifics and relaxed into L's embrace. He held back a smile as his felt L bury his head into his back.

_I…I kind of like it when he embraces me…_

_**Chu~**_

"…THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Light was on a mission. A mission to kill a certain someone. (Guess who…) He grabbed a very sharp looking pen and attempted to chase after a very scared Matsuda, only to be held back by the handcuffs.

"Ryuzaki, there's nothing you can do that will stop from once and for all killing Matsuda." L walked closer to Light, stoic mask not breaking even when facing a very pissed off Light.

"What did he—"

"HE CALLED ME GAY!"

"…what?"

"He had the audacity to call me a homosexual!"

"It's your own fault! I just subtly suggested you might be on _that_ side of the fence since you seem to be oh so infatuated with Ryuz—"

"SILENCE YOU MONKEY!" Matsuda yelped and ran behind Aizawa. Mogi tried to hold in his laughter after hearing Light call Matsuda a monkey.

"Light-kun, calm down—"

"No! Just let me kill him!"

"Light-kun—"

"I promise I won't make a mess!"

"Ligh—"

"I'll give you a cookie!"

"…"

"There's nothing you can do that will stop me—"

_Chu~!_

Light blushed ten shades of red and touched the spot on his cheeks where L had kissed him. He looked over to him and admired the lovely shade of pink on the normally pale cheeks.

"L…" Light turned to the raven-haired man and cupped his cheeks lightly.

"OMG SO KAWAII!"

"Matsuda! When I get my hands on yo—"

_Chu~!_

_**blush**_

…

_**camera flash**_

"DAMN IT MATSUDA!"

***…*…***

**Thnx for reading! Review pls!**

**Oh yeh I disclaim the Little Mermaid too…**

**Sorry for victimizing Matsuda so much XD! He's just too adorable –hugs Matsuda plushie-**


End file.
